Stylish and Practical
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: Cravats are not only stylish, but practical for certain situations.


**A/N This takes place between Revelations and End of Nights, during one of the times Helen was at the Sanctuary before leaving to look for Ashley with John. I wrote this due to a conversation inspired by a picture of Nikola from End of Nights wearing his cravat and looking simply delicious. Enjoy =]**

Mid-morning light found Nikola standing before his mirror. Last night he had settled down into his lab, more than ready to spend the night toiling away there as he usually did. As he adjusted the cravat around his neck covering the purplish hue part of his neck now had, a warm feeling pooled in his belly and rose to spread a grin across his proud lips. A light rap sounded at his door and he pivoted slightly to face Helen as she brushed it open with one of her delicate hands. Seeing his choice of outfit she too smiled broadly and took the few steps that brought her inches from him. Lifting her hands she adjusted the cravat with a tiny smile and said in a low and gentle tone,

"It isn't quite covering it, here let me help you."

Nikola stood motionless as her fingers tugged the clothe carefully adjusting it to cover the spots on his neck. When she was finished she let her fingers trail softly from his neck down to his chest where Nikola lifted his own hand to lift her hands to brush his lips across them. Eyes moved from the joint hands to the others smiling gaze.

"Thank you," Nikola breathed in a tone just above a whisper.

"It's the least I could do." Helen replied in something short of chuckle.

"Yes people think _I'm_ the vampire, talk about serious misconception." He teased her.

She gave him a puckish smile,

"Mmm, yes well, I couldn't help it," she leaned into his ear whispered "you taste too good."

She nipped at his ear as she finished her sentence causing Nikola to growl deep from within his throat and the tingle of electricity jumped to life as he turned his head and captured Helen's lips in his own. The passion of the night before flooded to the surface once more and Helen glided her tongue over Nikolas bottom lip, begging entrance which was soon given. Their tongues entangled, Nikola slipped a hand to Helen's waist pulling her closer to him needing to feel her warm body pressed to his. She ran her hands through his hair down to the back of his head, pulling him in deeper. The electricity in Nikola, which had been a steady tingle, increased and flowed from his body to hers wherever the two connected and Helen moaned thickly with pleasure at the feel of it.

Moments passed and finally both relinquished to primary need to breathe and pulled back. Their eyes roved over each other, Helen with her hands playing in his hair and Nikola with his hand on her hips, both smiling. Finally Nikola brushed a kiss to Helen's forehead then murmured,

"Come, we should go."

He offered her his arm and she took it, leaving it there until the very last second before they strolled into the kitchen where Henry and Will were already seated. Nikola and Helen sat across from each other at the table, eating their light breakfast, Helen engaging in the conversation and both trying to keep the smirks off their faces. Half an hour later and Druitt arrived standing in the doorway, announcing he was ready whenever Helen was. Everybody got up then to clear their dishes and go about their perspective duties and wish Helen goodbye, except Nikola who remained seated sipping from his cup. Henry finished with his dishes first, turned to go but caught sight of Nikola and gasped,

"Whoa!" before he could stop himself.

"What is it?" Will asked him.

"Vlad's got some serious bite marks going on!!"

Helen stifled a laugh at the sink, which Druitt did not miss, as Will and Henry gaped at Nikola's slightly exposed neck.

"Uh, Tesla…what, uh…" Will searched for the right words.

"What is it Dr. Expendable?" Tesla asked feigning ignorance.

"Dude what happened to your neck?!" Henry blurted out.

Helen continued to fail at smothering her smile causing Druitt to frown heavily and take a few strides into the room, glaring at Nikola and his neck.

"Oh that." Nikola said dissmissively, going to the sink by Helen and putting his dishes in it.

"Yeah _that._" Will said.

"Well," Nikola winked at Helen before turning around saying, "I met a secret vampire and things sort of just progressed happily from there."

And as Nikola brushed passed a fuming Druitt and confused Will and Henry, Helen's laughter rang beautifully in his ears.


End file.
